Menzin Bakian (Earth-94241)
, | Relatives = Unnamed father-in-law (deceased) Eve Bakian (wife); Anwen Bakian (daughter); Fayne Bakian (daughter) | Universe = Earth-94241 | BaseOfOperations = New Xandar, Battleworld | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Missing left eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dustin Weaver; Gerry Duggan | First = Infinity Gauntlet Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = After his wife Eve had to leave her family to join the Nova Corps and help repel the Annihilation Wave, he remained to take care of their two daughters, Anwen and Fayne, with the help of his father-in-law. One night after the Bakian clan was attacked by a horde of bugs, the Bakians had to split up. Menzin was helped by Thanos to evade the horde, and became the Bakians' ally. When Even reunited with her family, she gave each of them Nova Stars and deputized them as members of the Nova Corps, even the dog Zigzag. The Bakians and Thanos subsequently flew to the Nova HQ, where Eve wanted their family to recover, and show them one of the Infinity Gems they had in their posession after Anwen had got hold of one of them when running from the bugs. When they arrived to the Nova HQ, it had been razed by the Annihilaton Wave, and somebody had used the attack to steal the Space Stone. The Bakian clan and Thanos caught up with the thieves, Star-Lord and Gamora and forced them to land. After Eve bought the Stone from them for three Nova Stars, Gamora suggested to join them, considering they shared the common goal of wishing to put an end to the bugs. The Bakians arrived to the location of the next stone, a desolated forest, and the Power Stone was given to them by Groot. Their following destination was Magus City, a sanctuary under the protection of Adam Warlock, wielder of the Soul Stone, who used it to keep the Annihilation Wave at bay. Unbeknownst to the Bakian and their allies, Adam also fed on the souls of the inhabitants of the city to power himself and keep the monsters away. When the Bakian were received by Warlock and his Knights of Xandar, a fight for the ownership of the Stone broke out, because Magus didn't want to let go of the Stone. Drax the Destroyer, a being bent on hunting down Thanos, irrupted into the battle, and demanded the presence of the Mad Titan. The Bakians attacked him, initially believing him to be an enemy. When Warlock used the Soul Stone on Eve to control her, she discovered the full use he gave to the Stone. Thanos tackled Warlock and saved Eve before her soul was consumed, and took the Soul Stone for himself. Thanos turned to Eve, and absorbed her soul with the Soul Stone, before taking the other four Stones from her. Thanos released a behemoth bug to deal with his former allies while he teleported away to find the remaining gem, the Reality Stone. Anwen suggested to use Zigzag's Nova Star-enhanced smell to track down the Reality Stone from the scent of Eve's gauntlet. The Bakians arrived to Mount Terizi, and got hold of the Reality Stone before Thanos arrived. With the ability to alter reality, the Balkians were match for the power of Thanos and his five stones. Anwen created a giant mecha out of thin air to battle Thanos, but it proved ineffective. Menzin tried to push Thanos out of reality, causing an explosion that knocked each parties down. Menzin remained fallen in the ground, and watched as Anwen confronted Thanos, and tricked him, ultimately leading to the Titan's death. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Nova Star | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers